


little child, be not afraid

by excentricAnthropologist



Category: Dragon Ball
Genre: Fanmix, Gen, Parent-Child Relationship, Playlist
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-25
Updated: 2017-03-25
Packaged: 2019-06-19 08:46:33
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 268
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15506556
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/excentricAnthropologist/pseuds/excentricAnthropologist
Summary: "No matter what happens to you, Gohan, I will always be there protect you."





	little child, be not afraid

**little child, be not afraid \- a piccolo  & gohan fanmix**

_"No matter what happens to you, Gohan, I will always be there protect you."_

1\. **King and Lionheart** \- Of Monsters and Men

_Taking over this town they should worry_  
_But these problems aside I think I taught you well_

2\. **I'll Be Waiting (Live)** \- Terra Naomi

_I'll be waiting when you are on your own_  
_Yes, I'll be waiting when you are far from home_  
_When nothing's sacred_  
_You'll never be alone_

3\. **Answer** \- Sarah McLachlan

_In the burning of uncertainty_  
_I will be your solid ground_  
_I will hold the balance_  
_If you can't look down_

4\. **You'll Be in my Heart** \- Phil Collins

_When destiny calls you_  
_You must be strong_  
_I may not be with you_  
_But you've got to hold on_

5\. **Lullabye (Goodnight, My Angel)** \- Billy Joel

_The water's dark_  
_And deep inside this ancient heart_  
_You'll always be a part of me_

6\. **Piece by Piece (Idol version)** \- Kelly Clarkson

_Piece by piece he restored my faith_  
_That a man can be kind and a father could stay_

7\. **Footprints in the Sand** \- Leona Lewis

_You walked with me_  
_When I was all alone_  
_With so much unknown_  
_Along the way_

8\. **You Raise Me Up** \- Secret Garden feat. Brian Kennedy

_I am strong when I am on your shoulders_  
_You raise me up to more than I can be_

9\. **Lullabye for a Stormy Night** \- Vienna Teng

_For you know, once even I_  
_Was a little child_  
_And I was afraid_  
_But a gentle someone always came_  
_To dry all my tears_

**Author's Note:**

> [art credit](http://www.pixiv.net/member_illust.php?mode=medium&illust_id=45873395) 
> 
> [listen on Spotify](https://open.spotify.com/user/124212696/playlist/4pRlYIdEji76jvKlfybNMk?si=mXeqRNzkTlu_jkC0kVurmg)


End file.
